Only One Truth: Shinichi's Confession
by Asagao-hime
Summary: What would happen if Shinichi and Ran went to the prom together? Based off of an idea while talking to magicbulletgirl. Rated T for language and romantic elements. Shin X Ran, Sonoko X Makoto
1. The Invitation

Ran stood up and collected her notebooks in her backpack. It was really tiring to hear Mr. Yoshida's lectures every day. At least next year would be her senior year, and then she was going to be out of Teitan High. Shinichi grabbed everything and stuffed it into his backpack, and then casually walked over to Ran's seat.

"So, Ran, prom's coming up," he said.

"Yeah? Who would want to go?", she curtly replied.

"Well, I was thinking of going."

"Who with? Oh yeah, one of your fangirls? I guess it really doesn't matter who you choose; you have so many of them swarming around."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Hmph. Well, if you'll excuse me..."

Shinichi stuck out his hand to stop her. "If it doesn't matter who I choose, then I guess I have to choose you," he said. _Even though you're the only girl who matters to me. How could I choose anyone else, Ran? I love you._

"You have to choose me? What a compliment." She rolled her eyes. "But, I guess I have to accept," she replied. _Even though I was waiting and waiting for you to ask me. I wouldn't go with anyone else!_

"Okay, great! See you later, Ran." And Shinichi ran off to soccer practice. Ran was kind of annoyed that he would just dash off like that, but then again he had done that before. And she had been waiting for him to ask for such a long time.

By the time she got home, Kogoro had gone through 10 cans of beer. He was sprawled out on the couch, snoring quite loudly. She was too excited to cook, so she went to the store and picked up some yakitori. On the way back, she ran into Sonoko.

"Hey, Ran!"

"Hi, Sonoko. What's up?"

"Well, I just finished my date with Makoto. He totally just asked me to go to the prom with him!"

"Really? Me too. I mean, I got asked to the prom."

"Let me guess. It was that detective guy, huh? He is so obvious! I mean, like anyone can tell that he's crazy about you."

Ran blushed. "What are you saying, Sonoko?"

"Duh. He's only liked you since forever."

"Ok..."

"Anyway we should totally go shopping for dresses tomorrow."

"Hmmm." _The way my dad is, he's probably spent everything on beer! I'll have to go in a barrel!_

"All right! Catch you later."

"Sonoko, wait!"

Sonoko was already all the way down the block. Ran sighed, and continued her walk home. As she stepped in the door, Kogoro seemed to perk up.

"Hey, Ran, is that yakitori? That goes great with beer! Come to think of it, I haven't had a beer in a while, so..."

Ran frowned, and snatched the beer out of her father's hand. "Come on, Dad! You've had enough for today! And everything's all messy," she said as she picked up the stray cans and emptied out the ashtray.

"Come on, Ran, give me a break! I haven't had as many cases since that damn Kudo came back."

"Dad, don't call him that!"

"Why should you care? It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything."

"Hmph."

"At least that brat Conan went back to live with his mom. It was so annoying to have him underfoot."

"Come on Dad, you know you liked having him around."

"Yeah, like I like being challenged by a seven-year-old who doesn't even know anything."

Ran sighed. It seemed like ever since her Mom had left, he was like this. She gave him the yakitori and went to her room to change. She sat for a while in her pajamas and thought about what Shinichi had said to her. And his cocky grin. And his eyes. And, she thought about everything else she could possibly think of. She finally went to sleep.

At the same time, Shinichi was up in his room thinking about Ran. _Why was I like that with her? I've been trying to tell her so many things, but she probably wouldn't even listen._ _How could I blame her for not trusting me now?_ He sighed. _I guess this is_ _my chance, though. Maybe I can finally tell her that I love her. Yeah, maybe..._

_A/N: Well, how'd you like it? I hope you enjoyed the first part. I would appreciate any reviews, so please send them in! Thanks!   
_


	2. Ran and Sonoko's Trip

A/N

I hope you enjoy chapter two of my story! Thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, cuz if I did my taxes would be really high.

The next day, Ran woke up and heard the doorbell. It was Sonoko, with a few shopping bags already.

"Ran, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" she said exuberantly.

"Um, okay, let me go get my purse."

"All right."

Ran and Sonoko proceeded to one of Sonoko's favorite stores. All the employees knew her quite well, and were falling over her left and right. After about 13 stores in which the same thing happened, they walked by a window display. Ran immediately stopped. The dress was amazing! She thought of herself in it, and an image of Shinichi kissing her flashed through her mind. She blushed, and Sonoko pulled her into the shop.

"That dress would look really awesome on you, Ran," said Sonoko. It was light blue and sparkled in the sun. Layers of tulle created a long skirt and it tied in back with a silky ribbon.

"Really? I like it too..."

"Oi! We need some help!" Sonoko called. An employee came rushing up to help the daughter of Mr. Suzuki."Can you, like, get that dress in the window?"

"Yes, of course." She brought it over and handed it to Sonoko, who passed it to Ran.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Try it on!" Sonoko said.

"Well, I don't know..."

"Oh, come on!" Sonoko pushed Ran into the dressing room. When she came out, the dress looked stunning.

"Ran, that looks great!"

"But it..."

"But what?"

"How do you think I could afford this?" Ran whispered. The saleslady glared as if she had heard.

"Who says you have to? It so happens that I have Dad's gold card!" In a smaller voice, she added, "Darn those limits...I can't believe I'm borrowing a credit card..."

"No way, Sonoko! I can't let you do that!"

"Duh. You're only like my best friend ever. So just give the nice lady the dress!"

Ran set the dress on the counter, and Sonoko whipped out the credit card. I mean, she really whipped it out. She was very used to shopping.

"Oh, Sonoko, I-" Ran said as they were leaving.

"No need to thank me, Ran. Because we're only getting started. You know what comes next?"

"Uhhh...no?"

"Shoes, silly! Let's go!" And Sonoko dragged Ran off to another store.

About five hours later, Ran and Sonoko walked down the sidewalk with their spoils, meaning that Ran held her dress and shoes, and Sonoko held nothing. Sonoko was holding nothing because 10 men walked behind her with boxes and bags filled with clothes and shoes.

"Well, I didn't really find a lot of stuff today, but..."

Ran looked at Sonoko, about to face fall because of the straining men with arms full of clothes behind her.

"Uhhh..." was all Ran could say.

"Well, bye!" Sonoko said.

"Bye, Sonoko. Thanks for helping me out."

"Any time!"

Ran walked upstairs to put her dress away. Her dad was watching Yoko Okino's Spring TV special, and cheering. "Go, go, Yokoooooooooooooo!" Ran fixed dinner and pulled her dad away from TV for about 5 seconds before he couldn't stand being away from Yoko any longer. Ran simply cleaned up once again, and went to bed.  



	3. Prom Nite

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated; I've been reeeeeally busy. I hope you enjoy the Prom! But this isn't the end of the story...ehehehe...

One week later, it was finally time for the big night. Ran went over to Sonoko's house to get ready, and then returned home to wait for Shinichi to pick her up. He showed up in his dark blue tuxedo with a regular red tie. He grinned at Ran.

"You look beautiful, Ran," he said.

"Thank you. So do you, Shinichi. I mean, you look handsome," she replied.

He held out his arm and led her to a limousine. They stepped inside, and Shinichi looked around frantically. Finally, he produced a corsage with a red orchid.

"Oh, Shinichi, it's beautiful!" Ran cried. She pinned a red rose on him, and stuck him with it.

Ran got very embarrassed and mumbled an apology. "I'm really sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. Right then, the limousine stopped and Shinichi opened the door. Holding out his arm, he said, "Shall we?"

"Yeah..." Ran said, holding onto him.

They walked in, and Ran spotted Sonoko in her bright pink dress, talking with Makoto. Ran waved, and Sonoko returned with a thumbs up. For a second, she also thought she saw Kogoro spiking the punch, but quickly convinced herself that it was not him. She didn't really care if he was there, as Shinchi was right in front of her. Finally.

The first slow dance came, and Shinchi led her to the floor. They danced quite stiffly, as though embarrassed. They avoided each other's eyes for a while, and when they looked up at the same time, they shifted their gazes to opposite directions again. After a little while, and a few more dances, Ran went off to talk with Sonoko, leaving Shinichi slightly confused.

"Hi Ran! Like I said, that dress looks awesome on you!" Sonoko chirped.

"Thanks. I really like the one you picked out."

"So, how's it going with Mr. Detective?"

"Um, okay, I guess..."

"Is he a good dancer?"

"Well..."

"Anyway, I'll see you later. Makoto is waiting for me."

"Um, Sonoko?"

"What?"

"...Nothing."

"Ok then. Bye." Sonoko went off to find Makoto, and Ran caught up with Shinichi. There was only one hour left of prom. When it was time for the last dance, Shinichi was suddenly different. As they danced, he held her close. She could hear his heart beating very fast. As the music stopped, he leaned in. To Ran, it looked like he was going to try to kiss her, but instead he whispered. "Ran, I have to tell you something. Can you stay over at my place for a little while?"

"Um, but I..." Ran was slightly embarrassed at the idea.

"Please, Ran." Shinichi looked at her with a serious expresssion.

"O...Okay."

The two walked out and into the limo. They didn't talk at all while waiting to get to Shinichi's, but instead refused to look at each other. When it stopped, Shinichi tipped the driver and unlocked the gate. After relocking it, he led Ran to the door. He opened it, and they walked in.

A/N: So, I bet you're wondering what happens next! Well, if I get reviews, then I will put up the next chapter! Thanks to you who already reviewed. 


	4. Truth

A/N: So, here's chapter 4. I combined it with chapter 5 to make it better. This chapter is a little bit fluffy, so I am warning you now. Hehehehehe... 

Disclaimer I don't own Detective Conan, but if I did I would have the rights to Shinichi ((fangirlism takes over)) WHEEEE!

ooooooooo

"Ran, do you want something to drink?"

"Do you have coffee?"

"Yeah, let me go make it." Shinichi went off to the kitchen. Ran sat there, completely nervous. After a few minutes he returned with two cups of coffee. He handed one to her, and sat down on his couch. Ran sat next to him in a chair.

"Ran, I need to tell you something." In her excitement, Ran spilled her coffee all over the table.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Let me clean that up for you!" she cried. She grabbed some napkins and began cleaning up the mess. She wiped up the last few drops, and was about to sit back down. Instead, Shinichi embraced her as the napkin fell slowly to the ground. Then he pushed her back, grasping her shoulders, and told her,

"Ran, I love you. I've been trying to tell you for such a long time. And I've always been there. It was so hard seeing you every day, not being able to tell you where I was, seeing you cry... Remember when I told you I didn't like to see you cry? And I couldn't stop it when you did!"

"What?"

"Ran, I love you!"

"Shinichi?"

Shinichi was looking down, embarrassed. "What?"

"Shinichi, I...I love you too."

Once again he wrapped her in a tight embrace. She cried silently on his shoulder, trembling.

"Ran, please don't cry."

He tilted her chin up, and they kissed. She slid her arms around and stopped him long enough to pull his jacket off. In return, he slid his arms tighter around her waist. After an eternity, they stopped. Shinichi looked at his watch.

"Ran, it's past 1:00. Do you want to stay over tonight?"

"I don't want to leave, so..."

"Okay. I'm going to go change."

"Yeah..."

Shinichi went upstairs and Ran followed. After she found the guestroom and one of Yukiko's bathrobes, she went to go look for Shinichi. He had left his door open and was just putting on his pajama shirt. He saw her and dropped it. She smiled at him, and kissed him once more. _God, he's so warm,_ Ran thought. They let go and Shinichi finished putting his shirt on.

"Good night, Ran," he whispered.

"Good night, Shinichi," she replied. She walked out and turned off the hallway light. Falling onto the guest bed, she laid awake for a little while and then drifted off. Shinichi stayed awake a while longer, but eventually fell asleep also. He had an idea.

ooooooooo

In the morning, Shinichi took Ran back to her house and kissed her goodbye.

"There's something important that I need to do today, but I want to see you tomorrow. Can I pick you up at 5:00?" he asked.

"All right. I'll see you then!" Ran smiled and walked into the house. Kogoro was still asleep, and probably didn't miss her all night. She put her dress away in the closet, and hummed to herself. Everything was happening very quickly, but since she had been trying to tell Shinichi her feelings, she was so relieved that she was finally able to. And she wondered what he was doing that was so important.

Ran got up early the next day. She drove herself crazy worrying about what Shinichi had to tell her. After a few hours of this, Shinichi rang the doorbell. Ran opened the door and he stepped in.

"Hi," Ran said.

"Hi, Ran. You look really nice today."

"Thanks."

"Ran, who's at the door?" Kogoro yelled.

"Um, it's just Shinichi, Dad!"

"WHAT? KUDO?" Kogoro yelled even louder.

"Hello, Mouri-san," Shinichi said. "How are you this afternoon?"

"Well," said Kogoro as he stepped to the door, "ok. But why are you here? To rob me of another case?"

"Dad!" Ran sounded very exasperated.

"Actually, I'm here to take your daughter out."

Kogoro's facial expression changed from one of slight annoyance to deep thought. After an awkward silence, something changed in his eyes, as if he had given something up.

"Well, you better bring her home in one piece."

"Thank you, sir," Shinichi said.

"Ran?" Kogoro asked.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"...Just don't do anything I wouldn't do. Have a good time. But I'm still expecting a good dinner!"

"Okay, bye!"

Shinichi walked out and waited for Ran. He looked down at his shoes and held out his hand. Ran grabbed it, and they went on their way.

oooooooooo

A/N: Oho! So the plot thickens! What did you think? Next chapter is the conclusion of my little story, so I hope you will read it. If you liked this story, then maybe I'll write another? Please let me know! I love you all!


	5. Perfection Always

A/N: Hi everyone. I hope you enjoy the final installment of my story. The truth is, I figured out how it would end and wrote it a while ago, but I haven't had the chance to post it. Thank you for reading, and if you want me to try and write more stuff, I will, but you gotta let me know! Thanks!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm so glad that you came. After that night you stayed over, I wasn't sure what was going to happen," Shinichi said, as they sat at their table in the sightseeing restaurant that he had taken Ran to once before, back when Conan was still around.

"The truth is, I thought that I must have imagined it," Ran replied.

"Why do you say that?" Shinichi cocked his head in confusion.

"Because," and here Ran held both of his hands, "it was..."

"Perfect," Shinichi smiled, a bit shyly.

"...Yeah... How'd you know that I was going to say that?"

"Because it was even more perfect for me, Ran. You don't know how long I've been trying to tell you for. Remember when you told Conan that you loved me? I had to try so hard not to tell you who he really was, because I knew that it would be better if I waited. And Ran, it really was."

"...Shinichi, as long as I knew that it was you it really wouldn't have mattered to me. But I am glad that it didn't hurt like it would have, had you told me back then."

"Yeah..."

Ran smiled gently, and they sipped at their waters for a while, Shinichi remembering that he didn't have to worry about Ran's former uncertainty that he was going to come back someday, and Ran thinking how she was thankful that her days of waiting for a short and painful phone call from the only person she ever really loved were over. The waitress came by with two pieces of cake for the pair, and Ran looked at her fork slyly, and then Shinichi, and then to the cake at her place. She cut off a small piece and fed it to him. He seemed a bit flustered for a second, but then his usual grin took shape.

"You know, Ran, if you get to do that then that means someday I get to do the same thing back," he said.

"What does that mean?" Ran looked slightly confused. Suddenly it clicked. "Oh!" she said. "You mean..."

"Yep."

"Well...I..."

"What is it?"

Ran smiled up at him again. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

"Good."

The two finished their cake and Shinichi paid the bill. "I'm glad you didn't order stuff because you were mad at me, like that one time when-"

"Hey, I had a reason to be annoyed! I didn't know what was going on back then, and I had no idea if you were coming back."

"Ok, ok. I admit that. I was wrong. But it doesn't matter anymore. Let's go."

Shinichi drove Ran back home. He parked his car and they sat on a bench outside the coffee shop below Mouri Detective Agency. Ran rested her head on Shinichi's shoulder and yawned a bit.

"You know, Ran, if you need to rest I'll go."

"No, Shinichi, I want you to stay with me a little longer."

"Maybe we should go inside? It's a bit windy out here."

"All right."

The pair walked up the stairs to the detective agency. Kogoro was nowhere in sight. _I bet he's upstairs in bed already..._ Ran thought. She sat on the couch with Shinichi holding her for a while, and then they kissed.

"Ow!" Ran said. "Something poked me! It was like a box..."

"I'm sorry, I forgot that I hadn't given it to you yet!" Shinichi dug out a box from his pocket and held it out to Ran. "Please accept this." Ran took the box from Shinichi and opened it. A small golden band lay inside with English on it. "What does it say?" Ran asked.

"Well, you have four guesses, because it's one of my favorite words!" Shinichi grinned.

"It's not 'Holmes', right?"

"No, I was actually serious about this, Ran."

"Let's see, your favorite words...ummm...I got it! **'Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu**!'"

"Right! Now tell me which word it is!"

"Let's see...it can't be **wa**, because in English that's 'is'. This word is longer. And it can't be **hitotsu**, because that's 'one'. So it's either **shinjitsu** or **itsumo**. But what are those words in English?"

"Do you want the answer? It says **itsumo**. In English the word is 'always', as in how long I will stay with you."

Tears welled up in Ran's eyes. Once again, everything was perfect. She kissed Shinichi as tears streamed down her face.

"I don't have to wait any more to be with you now, Ran. And I will always be by your side."

_owari_

Epilogue

Finally, Shinichi was able to tell Ran what she needed to hear. After so much waiting and wishing for his safe return, he was back. They finished their senior year together, and everything was a bit better. Kogoro was getting cases again (insert: yeah, I know) and actually solving them. Shinichi continued his detective work, but the Black Organization wasn't around anymore. Sonoko went shopping every weekend, and often Makoto was right there with her. Meanwhile, Kaito was playing his normal tricks on Aoko, and she got a laser-mop. (XD) Heiji and Kazuha kept calling each other "aho", and Heiji was still trying to beat Kudo to the crime. Now, you ask me, what about Ran? Well, Ran was a lot happier for obvious reasons. She went to college with Shinichi and their relationship is still going strong. During all this, Yusaku and Yukiko were partying it up in the Bahamas. How Yusaku made his deadlines, I don't know, but we'll just have to trust him on that one.

And then there's me. After writing this little story I returned to my normal fangirlish self, and some days you may see me on the internet squealing over Shinichi!

(Okay, now before I go completely fangirlish, you may want to step aside!)

**Really the end.**


End file.
